


flirting with chaos

by theonlydyourgettingisaduel



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V, Yu-Gi-Oh! Series
Genre: Anime/Manga Fusion, Body Sharing, Dimension Travel, Ghost Sex, M/M, Manga & Anime, Masturbation, Mind Sex, Multiple Personalities, Narcissism, Parallel Universes, Self-cest, Soul Sex, Spirit Sex, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 23:44:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7734403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonlydyourgettingisaduel/pseuds/theonlydyourgettingisaduel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>yuya sakaki thought he had seen everything until one day he comes face to face with something familiar.<br/>the encounter only leaves him one question<br/>"who are you?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	flirting with chaos

 

Yuya Sakaki thought he had seen everything after all that he had been through. The dimensional war, his own counterparts, people getting turned into cards, and not to mention the darkness that he used to be unaware existed inside of him.

The boy still had room for more surprises, however. Things were about to change when he came face to face with the familiar face staring into his crimson eyes with ones of their own.

It was at that moment yuya realized he wasn't staring at his own reflection at all.

That fateful encounter left yuya with a single question.

"Who are you?"

The boy responded after a grin appeared across his cheeks.

"My name is yuya sakaki. But you may call me phantom."

~~~X~~~

* * *

 Flirting with chaos

Phantom Yuya X Phantom Yuto X Yuya Sakaki fanbook

* * *

 ~~~X~~~

 "You're Yuya Sakaki?" the confused boy laughed.

"Don't make me laugh. who sent you?" The boy continued after waving a hand in disbelief

"You don't believe me, do you? besides, I don't know how I got here. " The phantom sighed.

"Of course, I don't believe you. because you can't be yuya sakaki. My name is yuya sakaki."

"What are you serious?!" the phantom looked surprised.

"perhaps my pendulum took me to a parallel universe where I happen to exist. this isn't good. I need to find out what reason I was sent here, I better gather some information." the phantom thought to himself.

"Uh... you're strange." yuya sakaki sweat nervously.

"perhaps I could have a little fun while I'm here. It's not often I get to meet myself. I wonder if the other counterparts exist in this universe too."

"Counterparts? How do you know about my counterparts? and what are you talking about?

"So you know yuto, Yuri , and yugo right?"

yuya sat there shocked How did this phantom know so much about him? and why did he look exactly like him?

"of course, I know them. Yugo is the one from the synchro dimension, and yuri is the enemy from the fusion dimension, and finally yuto from the XYZ dimension...who is my-"

yuya stopped in his tracks and turned red.

"no nothing, never mind.

the phantom raised an eyebrow and giggled.

"Oh so that's how it is." the phantom smirked after realizing that yuya was about to say, boyfriend. the phantom was going to enjoy teasing his own counterpart about this.

A voice could be heard by the phantom behind him

it was the phantom's counterpart yuto. Of course, he couldn't be heard or seen by the normal yuya. But it seemed he completely missed the point in why the phantom was laughing.

"What are you plotting yuya?"

"Nothing nothing." the phantom laughed.

"Who are you talking to?" yuya sakaki questioned.

"No one, Don't worry. Anyways, On a second look, your kind of cute." the phantom licked his lips.

yuya turned red.

"Are you hitting on me?!" He backed up.

"and what if I am?" The phantom grinned using a finger to lift up his chin.

Yuto Turned red as well as yuya.

"What are you doing yuya? for christ's sakes. Have you no shame? Your flirting with yourself! You narcissistic phantom!" Yuto yelled honestly shocked.

The phantom completely ignored his counterpart.

"But I already have someone I like..." Yuya turned away, muttering.

"Great then let's get started then." the phantom seductively whispered.

Yuto peeled his eyes away

"Oh god Stop yuya, I can't watch this. If you start having sex with yourself I'm going to retreat inside your mind. What are you thinking at a time like this? You dirty perverted narcissistic clown.

The phantom ignored yuto

Yuya pulled away from the phantom.

"G-Get started on what? Who are you and what are you talking about?

the phantom without warning began to kiss his parallel self. sliding his tongue into his mouth and swishing it around while yuya sakai was frozen in shock and embarrassment to even protest or move. turning a deep red.

yuto's mouth dropped in shock , as the narcissistic phantom kissed himself passionately.

Yuya finally came to his senses and pulled himself away from the phantom version of himself as tears slightly fell down his face, but the phantom pulled him closer and began to undress his other self as yuto couldn't bare to watch anymore.

"Lewd phantom. You really have no shame. I had no idea you liked yourself that much." the phantom yuto turned red, although secretly he was actually enjoying seeing this. He always secretly liked yuya. And now there were two of them, going to have sex in front of his eyes. but he wasn't going to admit that. pretended to retreat inside yuyas mind, but in reality, he just turned himself invisible to yuya because he didn't want him knowing, that and his lower area was beginning to react,

Yuya sakaki smirked. He could still sense yuto had not gone back

"I knew you thought that way about me. I thought it was odd that my parallel universe self paused when explaining about you. your other self must have acted upon your feelings already. If you really feel this way about me, then take responsibility for it just as you did here. The pendulum was supposed to take us somewhere else. the fact that it took us here means it thought for whatever reason coming here was more important. " the phantom thought to himself.

yuya tried to get away but the phantom began to pull down yuyas pants, as yuto began to cover his nose. it began to bleed.

"Shit. What the hell are you doing yuya?" Yuto thought to himself.

the phantom proceeded to pull down his own pants, and took a deep breath, as he positioned himself at his others entrance.

Yuto started to get uneasy. He started not to like this. Suddenly he wished it was him having sex with his counterpart.

"stop." yuto muttered.

the phantom smirked. "how cute , I bet you're going to enjoy this.." He chuckled.

the yuya on the bottom cried,

"No don't! Stop. That place isn't for you! it's for yuto! please don't."

Yuto heard that, And first he was surprised but then He began to get incredibly angry.

the phantom Slid his object inside of himself Moaning at the tightness. panting a little,

the other yuya gasped as he grabbed the bedsheets to cope with what had just been slid into himself. as a tear went down his face.

"You jerk. That was for yuto." He cried.

"Oh come on, were the same exact person, think of it as just masturbating." the phantom licked his lips

yuto, on the other hand, was starting to feel himself growing anxious at the sight, He gulped a little bit, as he turned red.

"Stop. Don't. Let me do it."

Yuya grinned as he began to move sliding himself in and out of his entrance.

Yuya screamed in pleasure and fear as yuya moved.

Yuto couldn't take it anymore, out of rage He switched places with the phantom yuya Forgetting that the one he would be having sex with wasn't going to be his yuya if he switched but the yuya of this universe.

"What?! Yuto?" The yuya of this universe Gasped

"...this is the wrong yuya." Yuto Gasped in realization

the two sat there in very awkward silence for five minutes before both of them came to their senses realizing what just occurred and that they were still inside of each other before the light of the phantoms pendulum began to glow and the phantom and yuto were teleported away.

~~~X~~~

the phantom and his counterpart appeared inside of yuya's mind where they met yugo and yuri who legitimately did a spit take when yuya and yuto appeared before them with their pants down to their ankles.

"Y...You did that on purpose! You perverted narcissist. " Yuto Yelled angrily at yuya

"It was so I could get you to own up to your feelings." Yuya laughed.

"although you should have seen your face It was priceless." He cackled

"So you knew I liked you then?" Yuto questioned.

"with the help of my other half I did." He laughed.

"I'm going to murder you do realize that?" Yuto Growled.

"So what are we going to do with the fragment of yuyas memory that we met your other half in?" Yuto asked.

"just leave it, the other yuya will think it was all just a dream. Besides, I don't think that particular fragment is a fragment from our universe.

Yugo rubbed his eyes

"Did we miss something?

yuri sighed.  
"pull your pants up, we have a mission to take care of for gods sake.

~~~X~~~

Back inside of the other universe, Yuya sakaki woke up gasping next to yuto who was laying next to him.

"what's wrong yuya?" Yuto asked.

"I had a really weird dream."

told him

Yuto smiled and kissed yuya on the lips.

"It's alright It was only a dream.

yuya nodded.

"your probably right. I love you good night.

"good night yuya." yuto said as he turned off the lights.

~~X~~

"take care of your boyfriend yuya sakaki." A voice echoed inside yuyas mind.

" I will you narcissistic phantom." Yuya pouted as he realized it wasn't a dream.

~~X~~

End

 


End file.
